Rock "Frenchy" William
Rock, more commonly known as "Frenchy", is a special operative in the SMU military organization, and due to the accidents on the planet Tartarus his missions became aborted, giving him a new set of missions on the Hellios Space Station. Biography Early Life During Frenchy's childhood life, he was met with challenges along the way, the lost of a father, low currency, and eventually the lost of his mother. Frenchy abandoned society in his teenage life, and turned to a space pirate's life, robbing local Google Cooperation owned buildings. He later was caught in action, and sentenced to a Google Cooperation jail in a far away system, but he didn't need to look no further, for he would soon meet redemption in his life. Recruitment to SMU Entering adulthood, Frenchy was sentenced to life in a Google Cooperation Jail, without much saying in the case. Twelve years after being sentenced to jail, the SMU held a program for jail inmates to enter the SMU operations, in exchange for their chances of retirement, which got Frenchy's attention quickly. Frenchy joined the new program to escape the boring jail life, and was given fellow operatives from the same jail aiding him in the missions. The Tartarus Incident In the 2nd year of his recruitment, he was given an operation to tackle a biological outbreak in the planet Tartarus, his orders were to search and destroy any hostile lifeforms, and retrieve any data possible in the lab located in the planet Tartarus. During the search, they located an unknown life form, most likely creatures created in the lab projects. When the party encountered the creature, they immediately attacked it, but were counter-attacked with immense brute strength, and were forced to flee, with only few survivors from the party. New Objectives After reporting back to his superior officers, Frenchy was given special orders not to speak of the incident, and was moved to the Hellios Space Station to inspire people to join the SMU, and shortly became an instructor for the trainees of the station. Frenchy later on became a patrol unit in the Hellios station voluntarily, and quickly became fond of his co-workers, earning him the nickname, "Frenchy". His most favored friend in the station was Samuel "Priest" Ward, a senior employee aboard the station, and the common janitor of the station. Crisis on the Hellios Space Station The Hellios Space Station soon became a hazardous place to work in, the same biological creatures made aboard the crashed Tartarus Space Station somehow were able to reach the Hellios Space Station, which took months to grab Garganium Robotics's attention. Frenchy was often called to service by Priest to destroy the creatures. Eventually one day, Maria was sent to investigate the crisis with a Shell android, and upon arrival, strange things started to occur. Frenchy was started to act on his own, the unknown creature's powers became immensely powerful, and the Hellios Space Station was starting to meet its end. Frenchy soon reported back to Maria. The two soon to suspect something outside the box was happening, and Frenchy quickly left the discussion after he concluded that he wasn't Frenchy, and suggesting another company is at work. Mutation & Evolution Weeks after Maria reporting back to Tycho on the crisis aboard the Hellios Space Station, Tycho ordered a fleet of fighting star ships to retrieve the employees and residents of the Hellios Space Station, and bring them back to New Rome. During the rescue, Frenchy visited the ruined Tartarus planet in search of the remains of the outbreak, only to find a sleeping beast inside the lab, but he didn't take advantage of this and left urgently. Frenchy returned to the space station and awaited for the fleet, but was attacked by a Cerebrete unexpectedly, and met his end to his humanity, evolving to a Spawn. Frenchy holds the grudge against the Cerebretes, but shortly became delighted by his new found powers as a Spawn, training himself in control its power in private, waiting for the day he can evolve to a more superior being, letting his greed get the best of him. Questioning of Existence During Maria's inspection on the Hellios Space Station, Frenchy started to bombard himself on the reason why he was reported in New Rome, when he was never there in the first place. He later became curious of this, and started to discuss this with Maria, who browsed the Garganium Robotics's files to search for answers, but only ending up with corrupted files. Maria was able to find information about an unnamed company producing biological clones of people, which made Frenchy conclude that he, himself, was a clone, and the real Frenchy may be on New Rome, but he wishes not to find that answer, and left the discussion with Maria. Equipment Armor Frenchy is a standard operative on the SMU organization, often found using the common suit-swapper, with the two suits, Stealth suit, and Sonic suit, which he organizes depending on his schedule. During a casual day, he would be found using the Sonic suit, and during special operations, he would be found using the Stealth suit. Both suits have specially designed scanners for locating and identifying targets. Weaponry Frenchy's has a uniquely built weapon rifle, like his suit-swapper, is made to change forms for certain objectives. During usage of his Stealth suit, he would use the sniper version of the rifle, to take down his targets in long distances, and with the assistance of his bionic implants, he is able to precisely take aim, and fire at an enemy's desired location, with an almost 100% guarantee hit, and for extra firepower, the sniper version of the rifle is able to switch ammunition type, from laser shots, to bullets. During Frenchy's sonic suit usage, he would switch to his sounding producing rifle, which harasses artificially made sound waves, designed to ruin the hearing of the enemy, and possibly kill the enemy after taking enough of its attacks. Personality and Traits Frenchy was, and still is, a childish man, gossiping about his superior officers, show no respect to new co-workers, order has lost trace with Frenchy. Frenchy doesn't heed much words from anyone, and acts on his own reckless benefits. During his childhood, he carried out a the reckless of a desperate child, and held onto to for his own adulthood, never growing up to a gentleman. But, never on when he entered adulthood, and the SMU, he gained a few new personalities, such as enthusiasm, which he shared with his comrades on operations, and co-workers on the Hellios Space Station. But his enthusiasm on duty lead to his downfall on humanity, recklessly not heeding Priest's words, he fell to the Cerebrete's demise. After becoming a spy, Frenchy became greedy for power as he demonstrated his powers on a few employees aboard the space station, without authority's notice. Frenchy soon devoted himself to becoming a stronger being using those powers, slowly becoming more corrupt after each passing day. Special Powers and Abilities Implants and Bionic Parts During the Hellios Crisis, Frenchy was given a few months off to earn his first implants and bionic parts. Without permission, Frenchy left in a drift, leaving the employee aboard the station curious of his disappearance. After returning, he first introduced his new abilities to Priest, in an attempt to earn his envy. Though he wasn't able to test all of his new abilities in action, nor given specific directions on how to use them, he was told he was given an artificial intelligence supporter programmed inside his implants to assist him in usage of them, and in combat, but he is yet to call upon his aid, or mention it's name. Mutational Abilities Shortly after being infected by the Cerebrete, Frenchy's first thoughts about his transformation were negative, but his mind quickly changed when he started using the powers. Frenchy gained the ability to change his forms to various types of spawns, but he has no control on which he is able to become. The most common transformations he had witnessed was the the power to transform into an abominable Insectoid, which he first experimented with the employees aboard the Hellios Space Station. But, at other times, he can become a brutal unknown species, that may vary in size, shape, or form, which sometimes the ability to use physic powers, and sometimes the ability to use unnatural elements, which started his lust for power.